


Helping Hands

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Psychic Bond, Telekinetic Lions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: The Lions don't like when their Paladins are stressed out, so they decide to help them relax.





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters aren't liable to be very long for this one. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Lance flopped down on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He was drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Training had been swiftly followed by an emergency beacon and a fight with the Galra that had been long and drawn out. By the time the Galra had been defeated, Lance had been ready to snap from how exhausted he was. They all had been, yet Shiro had insisted on a debriefing meeting. Luckily, that had lasted all of five minutes and they'd all fled for their rooms. Lance whined as he shifted on his bed and realized that he was still in his armor. It felt like one more added piece of stress he just _did not need_. Blue purred in his head and Lance sighed when he felt the phantom touch of her butting her head against his. The comforting move made him smile. Lance let out a yelp at the sudden feeling of cool hands removing his armored boots.

“What the hell?” He sat up and looked wildly around his room, but he was still alone. Blue purred again and another one of the invisible hands nudged Lance to lay back down. “Blue, is that you?”

 _Yes. Relax and let me take care of you._ Lance settled down and the hands continued to undress him. The boots hit the floor with a thud and he wiggled his toes in sheer relief. Two hands became several as they spread out and began to tug the entirety of his armor off. Lance sat up to help Blue remove his chestplate and he was soon down to only his undersuit. The hands didn't stop, however, but peeled the skintight suit off as well. Lance gasped as the invisible hands started roaming his body, pinning his wrists and hips to the bed while they caressed his skin.

“Blue? What are you doing?”

 _Helping,_ they replied cheerfully. Lance squirmed as Blue pinched his nipples, toying with them as the rest of the hands drifted to spread his legs. A whine slipped from his lips as teeth nipped playfully at his neck, then traveled to leave hickeys across his shoulders. Lance pushed into the mouth and it bit him harder in response, earning a desperate attempt to rock his hips that was easily thwarted by the hands. Blue cooed in Lance's mind and started stroking his cock. Lance moaned and could not stop fighting against Blue's hold. He wanted to move! Blue only chuckled and pushed him down that much harder.

“Please! Please, I _need_ to cum!” The hand on his cock went from teasing and light to downright sinful as it easily dragged Lance towards his orgasm. He came with a wordless cry and went completely limp. Blue purred in his head as they went about cleaning him up. Lance threw an arm over his eyes and giggled hysterically. The whole situation had been both surreal and the best handjob he'd ever gotten. Blue's purring perked at the compliment and Lance felt a hand begin to pet through his head. He was asleep before Blue finished putting him in his pajamas.

 


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Keith get busy in the training room.

Keith growled as he threw himself at the gladiator, hacking into it with his bayard again and again until it finally went down. He was _pissed_ , tired and angry and stressed but unwilling to rest. Sleep didn't feel like it would visit him tonight so he hadn't bothered to leave the training deck since after dinner. Before Keith could call for the next training level to commence, he was suddenly knocked to the ground by an invisible force. He immediately began to fight back, but the more he struggled the more force he felt pushing down on him. Red growled in his mind, pressing into him just like the weight.

_Give!_ Keith snarled in response and struggled even harder. Red growled again and Keith went still as he felt teeth at the back of his neck, biting down with enough force to leave a mark. The effect was immediate. Keith went limp underneath them and Red purred. _Good boy._

“Don't,” Keith helplessly whined, blushing. Red only smiled smugly in his mind and nuzzled the back of his neck.

_**My** good boy._ The weight seemed to turn into hands that pinned Keith's wrists down above his head. He tugged experimentally and Red growled close to his ear in warning. No escaping. No struggling. Keith pushed back against their bond and the hands, pleading. The anger had quickly switched to arousal and his pants were already starting to become uncomfortable. The hands grabbed at his clothes, shoving his shirt up and his pants and underwear down. _So good for me. Let me make you feel better._ Keith moaned as the hands began to caress his skin. Nails scratched red marks down his chest and back that were followed swiftly by soothing kisses. Before he could even beg for more, one of the hands started stroking his cock while others palmed his ass. Red purred as the hands parted Keith's cheeks and a slick finger slipped inside him. It immediately found his prostate and started rubbing against it. Keith moaned and tried to thrust back onto the finger and down into the hand around his cock.

“Please!” Red purred and kissed the back of Keith's head as hands grabbed his hips and forced them to still. He would get what he needed when they were ready for him to have it. Keith whined but didn't struggle. One finger turned to two and he was close, so close. A hand clamped over his mouth and smothered Keith's loud moan as his orgasm washed over him. Keith whimpered as the hands withdrew, righting his clothes and petting through his hair. Red purred and kissed the bitemark on the back of his neck. Keith smiled softly and stood up on shaky legs. He would definitely sleep now.

 


	3. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow helps Hunk out in the kitchen.

Hunk slowly started grabbing the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. There was no sense in standing around doing nothing while he waited for his cupcakes to finish baking. He needed to think of something else to bake, something else to work his stress out enough that he could actually go to sleep. All Hunk wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired from their mission but he couldn't get his body to sync with his mind and let him rest. Yellow grumbled and pressed up against Hunk's back, purring. Hunk smiled softly and pushed lightly against their bond.

“Hey big guy, what's up?”

 _You need to relax, so I'm going to help you._ Hunk squeaked in surprise as he felt hands settle on his hips. He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to find that nobody was there at all.

“Yellow, is that you?”

 _Of course,_ the Lion purred and more invisible hands settled on Hunk's shoulders and started massaging him. Hunk let out a shaky exhale and allowed Yellow to gently push him to sit on the countertop. Then the hands were everywhere, sliding underneath his clothes and caressing his skin. Hunk moaned as one began to palm him through his pants. He thrust eagerly into the contact and the hand pulled his cock out, giving it a few teasing pumps before it was covered in heat and warmth. Hunk bit back a surprised cry as the warmth sucked and fluttered around him. He bit his knuckles to smother his moans as the hands encouraged him to thrust into the strange heat. Hunk shuddered as he came, leaning heavily against the wall and whining when the heat didn't let up. Yellow chuckled in his head and the heat and hands pulled back and tucked him back into his pants. A hand petted through his hair and Hunk sighed, smiling. Yellow had been a lot of help and Hunk would definitely repay the favor tomorrow with some TLC. He felt the answering purr in his mind and sat up a little straighter. Now all he had to do was stay awake for his cupcakes and he'd get a good night's sleep.

 


End file.
